disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
A Cover Is Not the Book
"A Cover Is Not the Book" (Por su tapa un libro no deberéis juzgar en castellano) es una canción cantada por Mary Poppins y Jack en la secuela El Regreso de Mary Poppins. Letra Español latino= El Tío Gutenberg todo el tiempo Leía libros sin cesar Su biblioteca había que contemplar Con el supe historias lindas Cuando las podía contar Y hoy compartiré lo sabio de un bibliófilo especial Decía un libro no es lo que ves Tan solo en portada observa bien Pues tras lo que cubre se descubre Que el ladrón puede ser rey En el título hay un plan Y si entre líneas lees hay más No basta verlo para comprender La portada esta bien, pero un libro no es lo que ves Mary Poppins, ¿nos puedes dar un ejemplo? Si, claro. Nellie Rubina era de madera Pero hay que decir Si bien su tronco estaba firme Era suave en la raíz Cuando el señor nogal miró sus flores florecer Junto a ella se sembró Y ahora hay brotes por doquier Nos prueba, un libro no es lo que ves Tan solo en portada observa bien Pues tras lo que cubre se descubre Que el ladrón puede ser rey En el título hay un plan Y si entre líneas lees hay más No basta verlo para comprender La portada esta bien, pero un libro no es lo que ves ¿Cantamos la de la vida opulenta? Ay, por supuesto. Esa siempre me gustó Bueno, te esucho. Lady Hyacinth McCord con sus tesoros se mudó A un lugar donde vistió Con dos plumas y una flor Y como no hay que roben hay quien nada puesto trae Si cual llegaste al mundo vas Lo que posees, conservarás Un libro no es lo que ves Tan solo en portada observa bien Pues tras lo que cubre se descubre Que el ladrón puede ser rey Taroo-ra-li taroo-ra-la, taroo-ra-li tara-ta-ta No basta verlo verlo para comprender Ya-da-da-da La portada está bien pero un libro no es lo que vez Ahora cántanos sobre el truhán sucio ¿No te parece muy larga? Entonces yo diría que inicies de una vez. Érase una vez en un cuento al revés En un castillo un rey se halló que se recluyó Porque nunca fue a la escuela y nada aprendió Tenía un cetro de rey, y un séquito de ley Más el vivía con dolor, ¡Qué horror! Porque jamás supo hacer restas ni sumas, ni supo escribir Su corona era inmensa, y su cerebro pequeñín La monarca del reino proclamó a los cuatro vientos A menores y mayores, a los mejores Que envíen profesores, y se fue a los peinadores Y llegaron del sur, y del norte también De la escuela su sapiencia transmitieron al buen rey Pero el no aprendió, y a los maestros condenó Y la Reina en el puente sus cabezas colocó, así ocurrió Y a cada viuda se anunció que sin marido quedó Más un día un truhán llegó cantando hasta el rey Dijo yo soy el truhán sucio y el maestro yo seré Y la reina dudó porque odiaba al bufón Pero lo que mostró es algo sabio, digo yo Si aprecias lo que tienes, hallarás felicidad No intentes ser jamás lo que no eres ni seras El rey vio y cantó, y un amigo descubrió Entendió su gran fortuna y este cuento terminó Moraleja, no permitas que te guíe el exterior No es la última opinión Aunque si es el Dr. Jekyll, correré mejor, ¡qué temblor! La verdad no tiene opción Y lo digo sin temor Lo que cuenta y lo que importa es el precioso interior (¡Aaaah!) Un libro no es lo que ves Tan solo en portada observa bien Pues tras lo que cubre se descubre Que el ladrón puede ser rey Por favor oígannos muy bien Y abran un libro de una vez De nuevo les pedimos su interés (Canten también) Un libro no es (no es lo que se ve) Un libro no es (apréndanlo bien) Afuera está bien pero un libro no es lo que ves |-|Castellano= El Tío Gutenberg fue un ratón De biblioteca en Charing Cross Sus libros no he dejado de estimar Me contaba las historias Cuando no empinaba el coco Del biliófilo más sabio y su máxima os quiero hablar Decía que un libro Por su tapa nunca se tiene que juzgar Quizá tras la tapa se destape Que el malvado es el galán Si sabéis leer entre líneas Hay mil pistas a seguir Y puede que hayáis comprendido mal Por su tapa un libro no deberéis juzgar Mary Poppins, ¿nos pondrías un ejemplo? En seguida. Nellie Rubina era de madera Pero había un matiz Tenía pelada la parte elevada Pero verde la raíz Y en la cima era que brotaba el señor nogal Lo ignoró y lo plantó Ahora hay retoños aquí y allá Demuestra que un libro Por su tapa nunca se tiene que juzgar Quizá tras la tapa se destape Que el malvado es el galán Si sabéis leer entre líneas Hay mil pistas a seguir Y puede que hayáis comprendido mal Por su tapa un libro no deberéis juzgar ¿Qué tal si les contamos el de la viuda ricachona? Oh, por supuesto. Esa historia me encanta Cuéntala, entonces. Lady Jacinta Guacamyo sus tesoros escondió Y vestía nada más Dos plumillas y un plumón Ya nadie le robaba por su pobre condición Si no se puede ni vestir No es condenada por su tapa Un libro por su tapa Nunca se tiene que juzgar Quizá tras la tapa se destape Que el malvado es el galán Taroo-ra-li taroo-ra-la, taroo-ra-li tara-ta-ta Y puede que hayáis comprendido mal Ya-da-da-da Por su tapa un libro no deberéis juzgar Oh, cuéntanos el del bribón y el rey. Es muy bueno ¿Ese no es un poco largo? Claro, pero en cuanto antes empieces, antes acabarás. Érase una vez un cuento en el que un rey En su castillo se encerró y jamás salió Al colegio nunca fue y nada aprendió Tenía armas, escudos, ministros sesudos Pero triste estaba él, ¿Por qué? Porque de números jamás nada supo, ni leía un renglón Su corona era inmensa, su cerebro el de un ratón De la reina emitieron la proclama que supieron Niños, damas, caballeros, el pueblo entero A los profesores quiero y se vuelve lo que ero Se acercaron del este, del oeste y del sur De ciudades, facultades a instruirle con su luz Pero el Rey no aprendió, alguien lo tuvo que pagar Y la Reina a los maestros la cabeza hizo cortar Y además, todas las viudas recibieron una nota real Pero un día sin más, se escuchaba a alguien cantar Decía yo soy un bribón y al rey vengo a enseñar Y la reina escondió sus alhajas por temor De este este loco señor que imparte reglas de valor Dijo sé un rey feliz, disfruta de tu condición Y jamás pretendas ser otra persona, piensalo Todo fue diversión, enocntró un amigo el rey Fueron hacia el arcoíris, juntos los pasaron bien Y si hay una moraleja es que no te podrás fiar Lo aparente no es real Menos con el Dr. Jekyll, que era Mr. Hyde, como os quedáis La verdad es la que hay Que este charlatán os trae Lo que cuenta es lo que hay dentro de uno mismo si os fijáis (¡Hurra!) Y es que un libro por su tapa nunca se tiene que juzgar Quizá tras la tapa se destape Que el malvado es el galán No olvidéis lo que se ha dicho aquí Y abrid algún libro antes de dormir Lo vamos a entonar una vez más (Que nos echan ya) No se ha de juzgar No lo has de olvidar No se ha de juzgar No os lo pido más Por su tapa un libro no deberéis juzgar |-|Inglés= Uncle Gutenberg was a bookworm And he lived on Charing Cross The memory of his volumes brings a smile He would read me lots of stories When he wasn't on the sauce Now I'd like to share the wisdom of my favorite bibliophile He said a cover is not the book So open it up and take a look 'Cause under the covers one discovers That the king may be a crook Chapter titles are like signs And if you read between the lines You'll find your first impression was mistook For a cover is nice, but a cover is not the book Mary Poppins, could you give us an example? Certainly. Nellie Rubina was made of wood But what could not be seen was Though her trunk up top was barren Well, her roots were lush and green So in Spring when Mr. Hickory saw her blossoms bloomin' there He took root despite a bog And now there's seedlings everywhere Which proves a cover is not the book So open it up and take a look 'Cause under the covers one discovers That the king may be a crook Chapter titles are like signs And if you read between the lines You'll find your first impression was mistook For a cover is nice, but a cover is not the book Should we do the one about the wealthy widow? Oh, by all means. I always loved that one Well, go on then. Lady Hyacinth McCord brought all her treasures to a reef Where she only wore a smile Plus two feathers and a leaf So no one tried to rob her 'cause she barely wore a stitch For when you're in your birthday suit There ain't much there to show you're rich Oh, a cover is not the book So open it up and take a look 'Cause under the covers one discovers That the king may be a crook Taroo-ra-li taroo-ra-la, taroo-ra-li tara-ta-ta You'll find your first impression was mistook Ya-da-da-da For a cover is nice, but a cover is not the book Oh, give us the one about the Dirty Rascal, why don't ya? Isn't that one a bit long? Well, the quicker you're into it, the quicker you're out of it. Once upon a time, in a nursery rhyme There was a castle with a king hiding in a wing 'Cause he never went to school to learn a single thing He had sceptres and swords and a parliament of lords But on the inside he was sad, egad! Because he never had a wisdom for numbers, a wisdom for words Though his crown was quite immense, his brain was smaller than a bird's So the queen of the nation made a royal proclamation To the Misses and the Messrs, the More-or-Lessers, bring me all the land's professors Then she went to the hairdresser's And they came from the east and they came from the south From each college they poured knowledge from their brains into his mouth But the king couldn't learn, so each professor met their fate For the queen had their heads removed and placed upon the gate And on that date, I state their wives all got a note their mate was now the late great But then suddenly one day a stranger started in to sing He said I'm the Dirty Rascal, and I'm here to teach the king And the queen clutched her jewels, for she hated royal fools But this fool had some rules they really ought to teach in schools Like you'll be a happy king if you enjoy the things you've got You should never try to be the finer person that you're not So they sang and they laughed, for the king had found a friend And they ran on to a rainbow for the story's perfect end So the moral is you musn't let the outside be the guide For it's not so cut and dried Well, unless it's Dr. Jekyll, then you'd better hide, petrified Now the truth can't be denied As I know I've testified All that really counts and matters is the special stuff inside (He did it!) Oh, a cover is not the book So open it up and take a look 'Cause under the covers one discovers That the king may be a crook So please listen to what we've said And open a book tonight in bed So one more time before we get the hook (sing it out strong!) A cover is nice Please take our advice A cover is nice Or you'll pay the price A cover is nice But a cover is not the book! Taroo-ra-li taroo-ra-la, taroo-ra-li taroo-ra-la, taroo-ra-li taroo-ra-la, la, la! Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Mary Poppins Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones de Héroes/Héroinas